Vitreous floaters are small particles consisting of cells, pigment, or fibrin that move in the vitreous of the eye. Patients with opaque vitreous humor floaters can suffer from blind spots and deteriorated vision. Vitreous surgery can improve visual acuity in these patients.
Traditionally, vitreous surgery (vitrectomy) was performed by cutting the eye to remove the floaters with mechanical surgical tools, such as a vitreous infusion suction cutter that cut the vitreous and removed the debris from the eye by suction. Other vitrectomy methods have included using an argon laser to alter the trabecular meshwork to increase outflow of the aqueous, and using a nanosecond pulsed laser to tediously steer the laser visually to treat the floaters, thereby subjecting the retina to shock waves, mechanical distortions, as well as direct laser exposure of energy levels needed to treat the floaters effectively.
In view of these challenges, improved methods and systems for treating vitreous floaters are needed.